1. Field of Invention
This invention proposes a food-allergy-typing system for diagnosis and treatment; specifically these correlate blood types to food allergies and food hypersensitivities.
2. Prior Art
The problem with most diets is that not all people can eat the same foods due to digestive differences, and food intolerances, allergies and hypersensitivities. Allergy or hypersensitivity testing for individuals can be time-consuming, expensive, unreliable, dangerous, or difficult to obtain. Commercial and published diet systems are abundant, but confusing, and often inaccurate or inappropriate. A solution lies in the fact that humans exhibit biological individuality, patterns and types with regard to both physiology and diet. Therefore, a scientifically based diet-typing system is needed that matches types of people to types of diets. This could reduce food allergies for millions of people without undergoing allergy testing.
A patent search shows that there are no patented diet-typing systems per se. A review of the literature reveals that there are no scientifically based diet-typing systems; but there are three authors of popular books reporting similar systems.
Two authors of popular diet-typing systems: James d'Adamo and Peter d'Adamo have published popular books with only four diets for four blood types (A, B, O, AB). James d'Adamo published One Man's Food (1980). Peter d'Adamo (his son) published Eat Right For Your Type [Putnam, 1996]. However, their system does not employ blood subtypes A1, A2, A1B, A2B, Rh-positive, or Rh-negative, which limits their specificity. Their methods for determining diets are based on observation of patients, and not on objective criteria such as food allergies or food hypersensitivities, which limits their accuracy. Peter d'Adamo's book mentions food lectins. (See below). However, his list of lectins contradicts the known scientific literature. Furthermore, the foods for each of their diets are substantially different than those of my invention. In these five major ways my invention differs from their diet-typing system.
A third popular book matches four blood types with macronutrients (carbohydrates, proteins, fats), blood cholesterol levels, and with morbidity and mortality rates, and makes diet recommendations. No food allergies or hypersensitivities are mentioned, nor are sub-blood types. [S M Weissberg & J Christiano, The Answer Is In Your Blood Type, by Personal Nutrition, U.S.A., 1999].
Several diverse scientific articles and books report on food lectins. These are protein allergens in certain foods that bind to specific ABO blood type antigens. However, these consist of scattered references; no one list is complete, nor do any of these describe a diet-typing system. Most were originally intended for commercial blood bank typing. [M S Nachbar & J D Oppen-heim, Lectins in the United States Diet, American Journal of Clinical Nutrition. 1980: Vol. 33.]
Blood types have been correlated with kinds of diseases, including aero allergies. But no other studies exist which correlate blood types with food allergies. [A E Mourant, Blood Groups and Diseases, Oxford Univ Press, London, 1978.]
Two patents were granted that match blood types with nutrient need patterns. U.S. Pat. No. 6,291,533 B1, Sep. 18, 2001, was granted to Fleischner, entitled “Dietary Supplements For Each Specific Blood type.” U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,529 B1, Jan. 7, 2003, was also granted to Fleischner, entitled “Blood type Methods and Dietary Supplements.” These relate blood types with nutrients, but do not address foods, diets, allergies, or hypersensitivities.
Five patents have been granted for human “Diet Systems”: U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,164 for “Diet Planning and Control System and Methods”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,635,015 for “Body Weight Management System”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,772 for “Composition and Methods For Losing Weight”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,622 A for “Diabetic Diet Plan Aid and Method”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,555 A for “Diet Control Device and Method.” All systems are for weight control or diabetes. None of these is a diet-typing system. None involves blood types, food allergies or food hypersensitivities.
At least one patent has been issued for an animal diet-typing system: U.S. Pat. No. 6,537,213 B2 for “Animal Health Care, Well-Being and Nutrition.” The system employs a dedicated computer that types animals by species, monitors health, and recommends therapy based on nutrition.
FASEB Abstract, 1992, Laura Power & Robert Jackson. The author reported a small pilot study, which correlated ABO blood types to food allergy tests (IgE and IgG antibodies). It did not examine T-cell hypersensitivities nor lectin responses. It had inadequate numbers of subjects in each blood-type category. Only food group results were reported not specific foods: This represents an experimental phase, and differs substantially from Power's current final invention in: allergy-test criteria, number of subjects, test results, and conceptual overview.
In conclusion, so far as I am aware, no other diet system by any other inventor provides a typing system based on blood types correlated to food allergies or food hypersensitivities.